yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 067
"Lessons Learned", known as "Duel Academia's Tradition! Antique Gear Golem" in the Japanese version, is the sixty seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on July 15, 2009. Rudolph Heitmann, the head instructor of the Duel Academy, wants to expel Leo and Luna's class, stating that they are low level Duelists because they use low level monsters, so they are not necessary there. Yusei Fudo visits the Duel Academy, where he hears Heitmann's plans. He Duels against Heitmann, stating that no person and no things are unnecessary in this world. Summary At Duel Academy Leo, Luna and the others run to the school, where they greet their teacher Miss Bartlet, who tells them to try their best at Dueling today. Akiza Izinski comes running up saying hello to Leo and Luna. Luna says that she heard that Akiza was at the top of her class again. Leo thinks that it is amazing and it empowers him to try to be at the top of his class too. The Duel lesson of the day was on Warrior-Type monsters and the featured Duel was between Leo and Dexter. After the Duel, Luna mentions the fact that Leo was aiming to be at the top of their class, Leo then draws the next card to see that it was "Marauding Captain" to which he states that if that card had came earlier he would've been able to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon". Their teacher Miss Bartlet, pointed out that he wouldn't have been able to Summon his favorite card ("Power Tool Dragon") because it was a lesson on Warrior-Types and "Power Tool Dragon" isn't a Warrior ("Power Tool Dragon" is a Machine-Type). Leo responds saying that he would be stronger if he could make a Machine-Type Deck, to which Bob challenges Leo to a Duel with Patty facing Leo afterward. This causes Leo to believe that he is popular, only for Bob to mention that if they were to duel Leo, that he and Patty would win for sure. Heitmann watches the Duel and laughs, saying that they should laugh while they can. After School Bob, Patty and Dexter all ask if they are going to Yusei's place together as well, to which Leo says yes, they all are going. Luna is unsure and asks if going to Yusei's place everyday to play is bad. Leo responds that it is fine. They see their fellow classmate Sly walk past them. Luna asks if he is heading home alone and invites him to hang with them. Sly first says no, but overhears Patty say that she is excited to meet Yusei. Sly then ponders and decides to follow them to Yusei's place. Yusei's Place Yusei, Crow and Jack are working on their Duel Runners, with Jack testing the Runner again pushing it as before, getting it up to 90%. At this point Crow asks if this is really okay, because he doesn't want an explosion like last time. Jack displays his concern about it blowing up, since he is on it again. Yusei says there's no problem with the engine, which implies the problem lies in something else. Suddenly the Deck releases all the cards stored in it and sends Yusei's Deck flying out everywhere as smoke comes from the bottom of the Runner. Zora comes in and shouts at them for the noise and mentions that she doesn't know why she lets them stay there. Crow and Jack take responsibility, telling her not to blame Yusei. However Zora mentions that she was referring to Jack and Crow from the beginning. She yells at them to not hold Yusei back and cooperate with him as she leaves. Crow begins to make fun of Zora, but Yusei stops him and tells them to be glad that she even lets them stay there, Crow agrees and says that they will have to do something about the cards that flew around. Luna, Leo and the others come into the basement. They see the mess and Luna asks if there was another explosion. Crow replies that there was an error in the machine. Bob, Patty and Dexter are amazed by the Duel Runner. Crow tells them that they use the frame for testing. Jack yells at the children that they shouldn't touch things without permission. Bob asks if they can play and Patty says please. Jack says no but Crow overrules him by saying that they can play, but only if they help pick up the cards, causing Jack to yell at Crow. All of them except for Jack (who is on the Test Runner) and Yusei (who is on the computer) began to pick the cards up. Sly arrives as they do so. Yusei notices Sly first, followed by Leo, who asks why he is there. Sly starts to leave, but Luna pulls him back in and down the stairs. She introduces him to Yusei. Sly points out that Yusei doesn't look as cool as he thought he would. Crow snaps and tells them to get back to picking up the cards. Sly isn't pleased that he must help pick them up too, but then he comes across "Stardust Dragon". Yusei approaches Sly, saying that it should be there somewhere, prompting Sly to give the card back to Yusei, much to his own disappointment. The Next Day Yusei is shown working on the frame of the Runner, before a man comes in and informs him of a mechanical problem that he has at Duel Academy. The "mechanical problem" is named Heitmann. The Academy Heitmann yells at Leo and the rest of the class to be quiet and that no matter what they say, his decision to kick them out is final. Bob and Patty ask why are they all being expelled, to which Heitmann replies that they all have low grades and are undeserving. This is New Domino City's best Duel Academy, and as such, they are going to change to a more "Higher-Leveled Class". Miss Bartlet states that what he is doing is wrong, all children have the right to duel, which that the principal has always said so, but Heitmann cuts her off saying that she might be surprised that this is also the principal's decision, much to Ms. Bartlet's surprise. Heitmann finishes saying that the stubborn Principal is listening to what he has to say. Luna begs to not expel them and Leo adds that they are just now beginning to do their best, Heitmann responds that they are in no position to say that, especially Leo who happens to be at the very bottom of their class. Akiza then enters to add her thoughts. Heitmann says "You're Akiza" as she enters. Akiza asks how can he be like that and still be proud to be a professor, to which Heitmann responds that a superior student like herself would understand what he has to say. She doesn't and won't forgive any person who hurts children. Leo worries about Akiza's powers and mentions that he's afraid of what would happen if Heitmann got Akiza too upset. Yusei enters and asks Akiza if everything is okay. Heitmann asks if he is Yusei who won the Fortune Cup, which causes the class to cheer in excitement. Heitmann asks Yusei what brings him to their Duel Academy. Yusei says that he is there to complete a job and that there is something in the classroom that needs fixing. Heitmann argues that nothing in the room needs to be fixed, because the students are beyond fixing. Akiza scolds him over and asks him if he thinks judging people based on grades alone, and stopping Duels are a foolish thing. Heitmann retorts saying that she is the one who is foolish and that no matter how a low-leveled duelist duels, it is pointless and points out that every key card in the following duelists' Decks are trash: Leo's "Morphtronic Remoten", Luna's "Kuribon", Dexter's "Batteryman AA", Bob's "Flamvell Guard", Patty's "Hanewata" and Sly's "Eccentric Boy", saying that because their Duel Level is low, isn't that why they are using low level monsters. Yusei says that he's wrong and that there is nothing useless in this world. Heitmann says that he is an outsider and that an outsider has no right to interfere on this and should just go home. Heitmann then asks Yusei again as to why exactly he is here. Yusei answers that he is there to fix something called Heitmann and that they say that if the screw is tightened just a bit, it should be fine. Heitmann interrupts to point out that that is him; Rudolph Heitmann, much to Yusei's shock. The class then asks Yusei to help them because they will be expelled. Yusei challenges Heitmann to a Duel; if Yusei wins the expulsion is waived and Heitmann accepts, saying that an outsider has no right to duel. Break Before The Duel Yusei is with the children on the brink of expulsion. Miss Bartlet expresses her concerns for Yusei to Akiza, because Heitmann's Deck is strong. Akiza tells her not to worry, if they leave it to Yusei, he will win. The group of kids all wish Yusei luck, but Yusei asks them for a favor, confusing them. The Duel then begins. Later on during the Duel, it is shown via flashback that the "favor" Yusei asked them was to borrow the monsters that Heitmann called useless so that he could teach Heitmann that they and their cards are not useless. After The Duel Yusei tells Heitmann that there are children who duel seriously and that it doesn't matter about the Level of the monsters used. The man who informed Yusei of the problem earlier enters and tells Yusei that that was he expected of him; he tightened the screw like he asked. Yusei realized that it was the principal who had came to see him earlier. The principal apologizes to Yusei for tricking him, but he wasn't able to persuade the stubborn Heitmann himself. Heitmann asks the principal if he asked Yusei to defeat him, to which the Principal asks Heitmann how was it. Heitmann replies that he was wrong. The children come running and hug Yusei cheering that he won and that they get to stay, after which Heitmann announces that he withdraws his expulsion request. As the Principal leaves, Zora shows up. The principal tells her that there was no mistake in her decision. Zora tells him that, that Yusei has an interesting power; he can even ignite people's hearts. Yusei walks over and thanks Sly, handing back the card he borrowed, saying that he couldn't have won without it. Sly simply replies "yeah" and takes the card back. Yusei and the other children turn to exit, leaving Sly to think to himself that he must obtain "Stardust Dragon". Featured Duels Leo vs. Dexter Duel already in progress. Leo controls "Comrade Swordsman of Landstar" ( 3/500 → 900/1200) in Attack Position and has 800 Life Points while Dexter controls "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei" ( /4/500 → 1700/800) in Attack Position. Turn ?: Dexter "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei" attacks and destroys "Comrade Swordsman of Landstar" (Leo 800 → 0). Yusei Fudo vs. Heitmann Turn 1: Yusei Yusei draws. He then Normal Summons "Flamvell Guard" ( 1/100/2000) in Defense Position and sets two cards. Turn 2: Heitmann Heitmann draws "Ancient Gear Golem". Heitmann's hand contains "Machine Duplication", "Level Thunder", "Ancient Gear Statue", and three "Ancient Gear Golems". Heitmann Normal Summons "Ancient Gear Statue" ( 2/500/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Machine Duplication" to Special Summon two more "Ancient Gear Statues" ( 2/500/800 for both) in Attack Position. Heitmann then activates the effect of his three "Ancient Gear Statues" to Tribute them and Special Summon three "Ancient Gear Golems" ( 8/3000/3000 for all three) in Attack Position, ignoring the summoning conditions. Yusei then activates his face-down "Tuner's Barrier" to prevent "Flamvell Guard" from being destroyed by battle or by card effects until the end of the next turn. All three "Ancient Gear Golems" attack "Flamvell Guard". None of the attacks destroy "Flamvell Guard", but the "Ancient Gear Golems" then inflict piercing damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3000 → 2000 → 1000). Heitmann then activates "Level Thunder" to inflict damage to Yusei equal to the combined Levels of all face-up monsters Heitmann controls times 100. The combined Levels of all face-up monsters Heitmann controls is twenty-four, but Yusei discards "Hanewata" via its own effect to make the damage he would take 0. Turn 3: Yusei Yusei draws "Cards of Consonance" and subsequently activates it to to discard "Debris Dragon" and draw two cards ("Turret Warrior" and "Eccentric Boy"). Yusei Normal Summons "Eccentric Boy" ( 3/800/200) in Attack Position. He then uses the effect of "Eccentric Boy" to tune it with the "Turret Warrior" in his hand and Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" ( 8/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates "Variety Comes Out" to return "Stardust Dragon" to the Extra Deck and Special Summon "Eccentric Boy" ( 3/800/200), "Hanewata" ( 1/200/300), and "Debris Dragon" ( 4/1000/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position (as their combined Levels equal the Level of "Stardust Dragon"). Yusei then activates his face-down "Tuner's Explosion" to Tribute "Eccentric Boy", "Hanewata", and "Flamvell Guard" in order to destroy all of Heitmann's monsters and inflict 1000 damage to Heitmann for each monster destroyed (Heitmann 4000 → 1000). "Debris Dragon" attacks directly (Heitmann 1000 → 0). Tenth Anniversary Tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Yusei and his most famous cards ("Stardust Dragon", "Junk Synchron", "Nitro Synchron", "Turbo Synchron", "Road Synchron", "Hyper Synchron", "Tuningware", "Stardust Xiaolong", "Junk Warrior", "Nitro Warrior", "Turbo Warrior" and "Road Warrior"). Differences in adaptations *In the English dub, the principal is much less subtle about the item he wants Yusei to repair being a person, calling it a "Rudolph Heitmann" as opposed to just "Heitmann" & complaining about it talking too much at faculty meetings. *The principal is much harsher to Heitmann in the English dub compared to the original, saying he would've fired him if it weren't for the fact that his mother (who it's said Heitmann still lives with in the dub) is a major donor of funds to the academy. *In the original, when Akiza is talking to Miss Bartlet about Yusei handling himself against Heitmann, she doesn't say that Yusei "saved the city from near destruction and that he could handle the vice-principal", she simply says that she's sure he'll resolve things. *The English version omits Heitmann mentioning to Miss Bartlet that him expelling is also the principal's decision, but he does threaten Miss Bartlet to suggest that he will tell the principal that they should reevaluate their "teacher criteria" and weed out the Academy's faculty "accordingly". * Sly's personality varies between the original and dub. Originally he was calm and had a quiet demeanor, while in the dub he has an attitude and is rude to others. * In the English dub, when Yusei and Heitmann began their duel they say "Game On!" referencing the GX dub anime. Mistakes * In the dub, Heitmann says he Special Summons the two additional "Ancient Gear Statues" from his hand, though he actually does so from his Deck. * In the dub, when the first two "Ancient Gear Golems" attacked "Flamvell Guard", Yusei's Life Point meter didn't move down. * In the dub, during the scene when Yusei is taking Piercing Damage from the second "Ancient Gear Golem" attack, we see a view of "Flamvell Guard" on Yusei's Duel Disk incorrectly showing it as an Effect Monster; it is a Normal Monster. Notes * Its not clear as to how Dexter won the Duel against Leo, as if it was "Comrade Swordsman of Landstar", its effect would have raised its attack to 900. The ATK of "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei" is 500. It stands to reason that Dexter had some unknown attack boost added to "Ben Kei", otherwise it would have been a suicide rush against Leo's monster. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes